A Tale in Which
by PixieKnight3264
Summary: Getting lost, hating snow, and having problems with technology are normal parts of life right? Not for the Guardians. Follow the adventures (or misadventures) of the Guardians as they travel across their world, others, and possibly a few AU's.
1. Bunny Has Issues With Snow

Bunny walked into the Warren rubbing his head. North had called the Guardians to a meeting. Calling it a meeting though, was a stretch. It was really just a chance for North to brag about it being the Christmas season.

He had barely made it out of there without strangling the big guy. Now all he wanted to do was relax in his Warren for a while and think of new designs for his eggs this Easter. There was no way that he was going to let Easter be outshined by Christmas this year yet again. Especially not after North's "meeting".

At least, that had been what he was hoping to do. When he lifted his head, he did not see the green of the warren. All he saw was a thick sheet of white. The Warren was completely covered in snow.

Bunny's nose began twitching shortly followed by his tail. It would have been funny to anyone that who know the Pooka.

Hidden by one of the small hills, Jack Frost laughed to himself. This was one of the better pranks he had played on Bunny. Of course the blizzard on Easter Sunday would always top the list. Despite this, he was certainly glad Bunny hadn't spotted him yet. He wouldn't live long after Bunny found out he had brought the snow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello all! This fic is just going to be a bunch of fun one-shots I've thought of. If any of you guys have prompts feel free to pm me. For those of you who've read my other fic, fear not! I am in the middle of writing the second chapter now. It's decided that it's going to be a longer chapter so I hope that makes up for the late release. And don't forget to review this story. See y'all next time!**


	2. Aster is Not Lost

Aster looked around the crowded street. He looked back at his phone. The GPS continued to insist that he was at his destination.

"I'm trying to find Tooth's new place. Not a bloomin' dance studio."

"Talking to yourself. That's not a good sign Bunny. People might start to think you're crazy."

"What d'you want Jack?" Aster said.

"I don't want anything Bunny. Tooth invited me over. She says she wants me to be her first patient in her new office," Jack said.

"Then what're you doin' here?"

"Like I said, I'm going to her new office. You wouldn't happen to be lost, would you Bunny?" Jack couldn't help the smile taking over his face.

"I ain't lost you ninny. My phone is just having . . . issues."

"So you _are_ lost. I need a camera to document this."

"That's not funny Frost," Aster said.

"What is not funny Bunny? Haha funny Bunny. I made rhyme," North said. Jack and Aster rolled their eyes.

"I hate to break it to you North," Jack said, "but you're not as funny as you think you are."

North was about to reply when they all heard a jangling sound.

"Ah, Sandy! You have come to join us! Welcome!" North said. Sandy gave the group a wave and put his phone away. It seemed he had used one of his ringtones to alert them to his presence.

"You all made it! Amazing!" Tooth came walking out of the dance studio. Well, walking was a bit of a stretch. She seemed to be moving in a hurry anywhere she went. Aster was just glad that now he was dropped as the topic of conversation.

"We wouldn't miss it Tooth," Jack said.

"Great! Now let's head over to my new office!"

"So I actually _wasn't_ lost?" Aster quickly clamped his mouth closed his cheeks flushing a vibrant red.

"Haha! You admitted it! Now I really do need to find some way to document this!" Jack said.

North and Tooth were chuckling and Sandy had a big grin on his face. The blush crept further along Aster's face.

"Did you not read the text I sent Aster?" Tooth asked.

"Well I may have, um, just skimmed over it," he said sheepishly. This gained another round of chuckles. "I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

Sandy shook his head, a wide smile across his face.

"I'm afraid not Bunny," North said. "We will remember this for long time."

Aster muttered something under his breath about good for nothing friends.

Tooth gave another small giggle. "Come on guys it's just down the road." Tooth turned and began walking down the road. The others followed.


End file.
